miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Survive
right|157x157px =Über den Song= "SURVIVE" ist Miyavis 17. Singleveröffentlichung, und gleichzeitig seine 1. Digitale Singleveröffentlichung (u.a. per Itunes). Es gibt zwei verschiedene Varianten, welche unterschiedlich veröffentlicht wurden. =TRACKLIST= # SURVIVE =Singleveröffentlichung= Japanisches Release center|161x161px Weltweites Release center|169x169px Weltweit wurde die Single zu folgender Zeit in folgenden Ländern veröffentlicht: * 12/15 März 2010: Europa * 16. März 2010: Mexiko/Spanien * 23. März 2010: Kanada/USA =Albenveröffentlichung= "Survive" ist außerdem auf folgenden Alben veröffentlicht: * "WHAT'S MY NAME?" ("Surive" hier in der Album Version) * ' '"LIVE IN LONDON 2011" (als Liveaufnahme) Des weiteren ist das Lied auf folgenden anderen CDs enthalten: * Auf der Single "Torture" in der Limited Edition, CD 2 (als Liveaufnahme) =PV= Auch bei diesem Lied gab es dieses Mal zwei Musikvideos. SURVIVE PV center|703x703px SURVIVE PV (World Tour Documentary ver.) Bei diesem PV handelt es sich wie der Name schon sagt um die Welttour-Dokumentations-Version. Im Video sind verschiedene Aufnahmen aus der NEO TOKYO SAMURAI BLACK WORLDTOUR zu sehen, als Trailer für die Dokumentations-DVD, die es wenig später zu kaufen gab. Es werden Ausschnitte von den Konzerten, vor/hinter den Kulissen, von Fans. etc. gezeigt.center|703x703px =Lyrics= Originaltext SURIVIVE 噛みつくぜI'll bite youよそ見してんなよ Who the fuck saying that俺の牙がもう無ぇだと？ 守るべき物の為ならI can B back at ZERO 何度でもLike a wolf 這い上がってやるさ I'm still starvin'… I'm the Wolf survivin' with Love. 見てみるよLook around uなんか気守かねーか？ 馬鹿正直に生きる奴が馬鹿みてんだ 他所行きのプライドなんてNO meaning what so ever なんもんThrow that awayドブに捨てちまえばいい 聞こえるか？I'm screamin' out from東京 傷だらけでPeace and Love唄ってるぜROCK ON 愛も欲も情もこの際なんもんかんも全部 Yeah Imma gonna Break' em allブった斬ってやるさ This is The way a Wolf survives with Love Romaji SURIVIVE Kamitsukuze I'll bite you yo so mishitena yo Who the fuck sayin that ore no kiba wa mou mue dato? Mamorubeki mono no tame nara, I can B back at ZERO Nando demo Like a wolf haiagatteyaru sa I'm still starvin'… I'm The Wolf survivin' with Love Mite miru yo Look around u nanka kisu ka ne ka? Bakashoujiki ni ikiru yatsu ga baka mitenda Tashoyuki no puraido nante NO meaning whats so ever Nanmon Throw that away dobu ni sutechimaeba ii Kikoeru ka? I'm screamin out from Tokyo Kizudarake de Peace and Love utatteruze ROCK ON Ai mo yoku mo jyou mo konosai nanmonkanmo zenbu Yeah Imma gonna Break' em all butta kitteyaru sa This is The way a Wolf survives with Love Übersetzung SURIVIVE Ich werde dich beißen, also schau nicht weg. Wer zum Teufel sagt, ich hätte meine Reißzähne bereits verloren? Der Dinge willen die ich zu beschützen habe, kann ich zurück auf NULL gehen. Wieder und wieder wie ein Wolf krieche ich zurück. Ich bin immer noch hungrig... Ich bin der Wolf, der mit Liebe überlebt Versuch und schau, schau dich um, fällt dir nichts auf? Ein törichtes, ehrliches Leben zu leben lässt dich aussehen wie einen Idioten. Der Stolz an verschiedenen Orten gewesen zu sein hat KEINE Bedeutung, was auch immer, Es wäre besser, wenn du dieses Ding irgendwie ganz los wirst. Schmeiß es weg. Kannst du mich hören? Ich schrei von Tokyo aus. Selbst mit Wunden bedeckt werde ich weiter über Frieden und Liebe singen. ROCK ON. Liebe, Verlangen, auch Gefühle, dieses Mal zerstör ich sie komplett. Xeah, ich werde sie alle brechen. Das ist der Weg, wie ein Wolf mit Liebe überlebt. =Produktion= * 2010 // UNIVERSAL MUSIC LLC * Musik: 雅-MIYAVI- * Text: 雅-MIYAVI- Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs